Curious
by EchelonOliviaBVB
Summary: Jenna's 20yrold sister returns to Mystic Falls after finishing her degree at uni. Meets Damon, and with the slightest brush of their hands they are unable to get eachother out of their minds. Celeste doesn't know that the relationship will be dangerous.
1. Chapter One

**This is my first time uploading a story to Fanfic so i'm sorry if they're any mistakes in my writing. I'd really appreciate it if you could leave helpful and positive comments. I'm not very good at opening stories so this first chapter might seem a little slow and boring. But i've got good ideas for this, and I hope you will like it.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own my OC Celeste and any others that I have created and are not on the TV show. **

Chapter One.

Celeste POV:

'I'm so glad you're here sis, you can stay as long as you want' Jenna rambled on as we unpacked my suitcases in the spare bedroom. It felt so good to be back in Mystic Falls, but at the same time terrifying. We both still missed Miranda; us three musketeers wouldn't be together again.

'How are things Jen? Don't lie to me either' I implored and fixed us both a hot mug of cocoa.

'Fine I guess. Elena and Jeremy are doing great in school'.

'That's not what I meant'.

Her big honeysuckle brown eyes crumbled as they began to water ' I still can't believe she's gone sis'.

'I don't think any of us can; it'll take time' I reassured and tipped the rest of my cocoa down the sink.

After a few hours of endless chatting I heard the door open and close. Elena walked into the living area with a handsome young man with short golden brown hair, brown eyes and compared to me, a very tall figure.

'Aunt Celeste?' Her tall skinny frame bounded over to me, I stood to meet her and we embraced.

'Yeah honey' I coughed when she took the breath out of me, I pulled away to look up at her and smile ' You've grown so much since I last saw you' I accused with a giggle.

'And you're still the same little midget' Elena laughed and turned to the boy standing politely in the doorway ' Stefan this is my Aunt Celeste, Celeste this is my boyfriend Stefan'.

'Nice one' I whispered in her ear and I saw Stefan suppress a laugh as if her heard what I said.

'Is Jeremy staying at Bonnie's house this weekend?' Jenna and Elena quickly conversed.

We'd arrived at the grill around seven to get a meal. I'd changed into a sleeveless black dress that ended halfway down my thighs; a pair of heeled ankle boots, and leaving my long silver hair to fall to my waist. Elena and Jenna had changed too, both wearing knee length strapless dresses: Jenna's was a sea green colour and Elena's was pastel pink. Cute memories resurfaced when the waiter Matt took our order, he'd remembered me from when I used to live here. The meal would take about twenty minutes to arrive so I offered to get us all drinks.

'I'll have two white wines, a beer and a glass of bourbon' I leaned against the bar.

'Up for a drinking comp?' A deep sexy voice called from a few seats down. I looked at him wearily to see the most gorgeous man with dark shaggy hair, dark eyes, clad in black smiling devilishly.

'As much as I' love to I'm here with my family and a friend'. He looked over to the table where I'd come from and raised an eyebrow 'You know my brother Stefan?'.

Stefan's brother? I hardly see a resemblance. 'Not exactly, we met about an hour ago'. The barman served the drinks and I paid and tipped way too much. Stefan's brother cam over and took two of the drinks 'I'll come and join you'. Before I could object he was already at the table sitting in the seat opposite mine. ''Those brothers seem a little odd'' My mind muttered. I retook my seat and handed Stefan his drink. Jenna's face had turned sour – I guessed she didn't like his brother.

'What are you doing here Damon?' Stefan asked with clear annoyance.

'Having a lovely drink with my dear brother and friends' He smirked and shrugged out of his leather jacket, this allowed his defined muscles to be shown through a short sleeved tee. He obviously knew he was attractive , and shown it off gladly.

'So then, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?'Damon asked in my directing. Worried glances arose between Elena and Stefan, I don't know why but it seemed they didn't want him around me.

'I'm Celeste, Jenna's younger sister and Elena's Aunt' I outstretched my petite pale palm to Damon. My hand practically buzzed when he grasped ad shook it; as if I'd been electric-shocked. He obviously felt it too and pulled away with blinding speed.

**September 9****th****, Friday.**

**Ever since last night my body has felt so unbelievably lost in itself. The walls have caved in and I feel as if my nervous system is not longer in tune. When he held my hand for that brief moment; I knew my life would never be the same again. I can't understand why my mind won't erase that moment and remove all traces of his face. This has never happened before; he's probably already forgotten who I am. So why can't I forget him?**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey guys, so I hope this chapter is more interesting than the last one, I'm going to try and update again by the weekend **

**Please let me know if I've made any mistakes in the writing and I'll correct it. Also if you want you could leave a suggestion to what could happen on the date, and if you want any more flashbacks from the main character Celeste. **

**Again I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own my OC Celeste and any other characters I created that weren't included on the show. **

Two.

Damon POV:

I sucked the remnants from the blood bag then threw it in the trash. I took extra time getting dressed because I really had no other choice; my body was kicking the crap out of me.

'Damon can you do something for me?' Stefan's usual brooding voice sprung into the room. I said nothing because I knew he'd ask anyway. 'Stay away from Elena's Aunt. I mean it, she's off limits'.

'What makes you think I'm interested anyway? She's too pale' I shrugged and stood up.

'Just leave her'.

'Just get out of my way' I mimicked his tone and pushed past, heading out to my car.

Celeste POV:

Jenna had asked me politely to fetch some groceries from the store; it was cold and damp so I had to opt into wearing jeans, a jumper and a big jacket. I grumbled to myself whilst walking around, knowing that I looked like some sort of yeti midget since I was so stupidly short.

About an hour later I'd arrived back at home and unpacked all the shopping. Jenna was at the library for the day and then staying at her boyfriends for the weekend. I'd insisted that she take the weekend off as she worries about Elena and Jer so much. I had the house to myself. Jeremy had text me earlier and said that he couldn't wait to catch up again, but I guess that wouldn't be for a while as he's still at Bonnie's.

**September 9****th****, Friday, 2:18pm.**

**I have no idea what I'm gonna do with my life now. School only takes up so much time; it's over before you know it. Now I've gotten my degree for Art and Design there's lots of things I could be doing... I suppose I could give teaching a try? Nah, I'd be mistaken for one of the kids and get pushed around. Ha-ha. **

**I need something to do.**

**Anything.**

I sighed, tucked my battered old diary under the pillow and went downstairs. The weather was still god awful, so I just put on my pyjamas and was done with it. I flinched, my phone buzzed in my shorts pocket.

'Hello?'.

'Ah Celeste, it was lovely to meet you last night' _His _voice smoothed down the line.

'How did you get this number?' I implored and pushed my hair out of my face.

'It doesn't matter, anyway, how about that drinking competition?'.

I groaned and went to the window; menacing grey clouds filled the sky, and no cars passed, it looked as if the whole street had died. 'Is this you trying to ask me on a date?'.

'Maybe, maybe not. Just a casual meet up between friends, there's no harm in that right?'.

Friends? We'd only met once. 'Okay then, but if you get me drunk, it will not end well' I told truthfully but with a smile on my face.

'It's settled then. You better be ready by six and I'll pick you up'.

'_I can't drink anymore' I slurred after downing another bottle of vodka. The music blasted from all around the house. My head was pounding and my eyes were watering. _

'_Celeste baby' Alex chimed down my ear 'Wanna take this upstairs? ' . He groped against me. The smell of booze poisoned the air and burned my nostrils in the process. _

'_Go away' I shouted and headed out the front, determined to find some fresh air. Bodies sticky with sweat danced to the beats and crowded the rooms. The alcohol had given me a buzz and numbed my body, so I was unable to feel the shoves and hits I received whilst rummaging through the crowd. It seemed years until I got outside, the moist air brushed on my skin and made me feel even sicker than before. My balance had gone kaput and my legs practically twined together as I sat on the porch steps. _

'_Hey Cel, aren't you coming back inside?' I heard my best friend's voice call from behind me. I turned my head despite the nausea; her tall curvy frame stood at the door, short blond spiky hair poked in disarray and fell into her dilated green eyes. _

'_Not yet Frankie, I'm gonna stay out here for a little while longer' my head lolled to the side. _

'_Fine then lightweight. You know we're meant to be celebrating freedom, we graduate in a few months' Frankie grumbled and slammed the door shut. I felt my phone ring before I heard it, dizzily I answered 'Yeah?'. _

'_Sis! Miranda's been in an accident' Jenna screamed through ragged breaths. My buzz ended then, reality slipped in. _

'_What the hell happened? Is she okay?'. _

_I heard Jenna's frantic tears 'No Cel, Miranda and Gray had a car crash, they're dead'._

Damon POV:

I knocked on the door and waited. The night sky had gradually cleared up of clouds as the stars began to fill it. I took a deep breath through my nose; I could smell her inside. She came out and locked the door behind her. Well, she didn't fail to impress. She wore a midnight blue dress that was cut short and had a deep neckline, her hair pulled back into a loose bun, and heels that made her come up to my chin.

'Good evening' I smiled cheekily 'You look delicious'. Oh god how she was teasing me. That neck was like an open invitation to snack on.

'Thank you, um. Where are we going then?' She was obviously nervous; her cheeks had turned a dark pink.

'We're going to have a picnic' I took her arm in mine and led her to the car. Stefan was not going to be happy with me.


	3. Chapter Three

**I know I said that I'd update by the weekend; but I forgot. Sorry. **

**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I've already wrote something for further on in the story; and Katherine will be involved in it. I'd really appreciate it if you'd give me some ideas for what you'd like to happen until then, because I don't really want to rush the relationship with Celeste and Damon. **

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own my own character Celeste and any other I created that wasn't on the show. **

**Thanks, for your comments, I'll try and update soon.**

Three

Celeste POV:

The car ride was silent, but it was calming. I felt like I could truly relax and wind down in his company. After about half an hour of driving, Damon lightly tapped on my hand and pointed out the window.

'We're here'.

We were pulled up at the side of a long road, further up I could see a couple of large old-fashioned houses. I got out and straightened my dress.

'Let's go' He smiled sweetly, taking my hand and leading me into the woods. The situation felt stupid. I was putting my trust into someone I'd only met the night before, yet, at the same time I felt strangely safe and secure. As the trees thinned out we ended up at a clearing, it was beautiful; the large pine trees enclosed in a semi circle around a large pond. A blanket was placed before it under a picnic basket, my eyebrow cocked up at the sight of candles strewn around the place. He'd made a lot of effort. I went over and sat on the blanket whilst Damon lit the candles. I observed him with curiosity, never having seen someone move like him before in my life. He was so graceful. Damon came and sat beside me, I'd never noticed before that his eyes were the iciest blue-grey colour; he kept on glancing at me as he laid out the food.

'Right then, tell me five things I need to know about you'. I grinned at how comfortable he was around me, his legs were lain out before him and he was leaning back on his hands.

'Hmmm well... I've recently realised that I have no idea what I want to do with my life. My favourite colour is blue. I'm an ex-partier gone loner. I hate the rain. And my guilty pleasure is dating older men' I laughed. Telling him this made me loosen up even more 'how about you then?'

'I have way to much time on my hands. Most people think I'm a dick. My brother hates me. At the moment I can only trust myself. And...' He leaned closer, our breath mixing 'My favourite colour is gold'.

Stefan POV:

'Damon's not answering his phone' Elena sighed in frustration and sat on the couch, her foot tapping on the floor from impatience. She's drawn the phone to her ear yet again, only to hear the answer phone message. I stopped pacing the room and stood in front of the fire; the heat emanated off it and loosened up my tense muscles.

'I told him that your Aunt was off limits'.

'If he hurts her Stefan, forgiveness is out of the question'.

Caroline came out from the kitchen carrying a plate of fresh cookies. Her blonde curls bounced around her as she placed the plate on the coffee table. It was thoughtful of her but they probably weren't cooked right.

'Look I know Damon has a bad track record when it comes to women, but maybe you should lay off a bit this time. In my honest opinion, I don't think that he would purposefully hurt her since he cares about Elena. In the friendship way of course' Caroline added at the end with a kind smile, trying to erase the tension.

Damon POV:

Her eyes sparkled like yellow Topaz from the light. She was so beautiful I thought that if I stared for too long I'd go blind. I just couldn't understand why my heart decided she was so special. She picked up a strawberry and dunked it in a saucer of yoghurt I'd made earlier.

'Aren't you going to try the other food?' I asked with a grin.

'I always have dessert first, since there's no point in saving it 'till last' She smiled slightly. It was quiet for a few moments until she spoke again 'What is it you want from me Damon? Why did you go to all this trouble for a date?'.

I looked at her and shrugged 'I don't know. But this time it felt right. Aren't you enjoying yourself?'.

'Are you?'.

'You can't answer a question with a question' I moved over to her and wiped away the cream from her lip with my finger. Her skin was so soft. I breathed in her scent and sighed, just one taste... I trailed my hand along her collar bone and kissed the flesh there; pure heaven. I felt my fangs explode from my gums and my pupils dilate, I inched closer... 'No' my mind whispered. This stopped me. Reluctantly I yanked myself away and smiled. Celeste said nothing, but just continued to look at me with her dazzling eyes. Soon, I'd have her.

Celeste POV:

I gasped in shock at his house. It was so elegant and warm. He walked me into the living area, only to find Stefan and Elena kissing on the couch.

'You've gotta be kidding me' Damon groaned, instantly making them sit up and reorder themselves. I giggled and fidgeted with a piece of my hair that'd fell out from my bun.

'Aunt Celeste! Why the hell did you go on a date with Damon?' She prodded with a frantic look on her face.

'I was bored' I stated simply.

'Oh thanks' Damon muttered under his breath.

'Well considering our prior situation I think I'm gonna head home' I kissed Damon on the cheek, he seemed to freeze perfectly still from my touch 'Thanks for tonight'.

Damon POV:

I waited outside until Celeste had safely climbed into a Taxi. I rolled my eyes when I came back in. What was it? Question the criminal? Stefan and Elena stood in the hall with their arms crossed, frowning. I cocked an eyebrow.

'What do you think you're doing?' Elena erupted 'You were told to stay away from her'.

'As long as she had choice in coming out with me I don't see any problem'.

Stefan sighed; before I could blink he was less than a centimetre away, clutching me by the shoulders. I pushed him off and he landed a few metres behind Elena. 'You've ruined my shirt' I commented and started off to my room. I was pissed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks for all your comments so far, I'm glad you're enjoying where the story is going. I'd like you to let me know whether you would like shorter chapters, and more frequent updates, or longer chapters with a while between each update.**

**Again I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own my OC Celeste and any others that weren't in the show.**

**If you have any ideas for this please let me know. Thanks **

Four

Celeste POV:

'_You've been in there for ages Cel! I bet you're all wrinkly' Frankie called from behind the door. When I didn't answer she added 'Are you okay?' Her voice sounded sad. _

'_Yeah Frank I'll be out in a minute'._

_I looked down at my stomach, multiple gashes lined my pale skin and the blood slowly trickled into the water. She'd disturbed my peace. My pain had only disappeared for the short amount of time it took to demolish my skin. It was enough for now though. I hissed in agony when my stomach clenched, it made the blood run faster when I scrambled out the tub. The water was red, disgusting. I wrapped a large bandage around my waist, the bleeding was slowing down. I quickly got dressed into a long silk night gown, and put on some concealor underneath my eyes to hide that I'd been crying. It was easy to hide what I'd done. I chose discreet places that people wouldn't see. I was being clever. Clever? No. I was being stupid. If Miranda ever fount out she would have gone ape shit. But of course, she'd never know. I went into our dorm room to find Frankie sitting cross legged on the floor, my diary open in her hands. Tears fell down her tanned face and landed on the pages. _

'_Were you ever going to tell me?' She was obviously referring to Miranda's death._

'_I couldn't find the right time'._

'_The right time? Celeste any time was right! For weeks you've been so distant, I have been worrying so much and...' Her usually preppy voice trailed off and cracked. For a moment I forgot about my cuts, I bent over to retrieve my diary and growled in pain. My legs gave in and I fell to my knees with a thud. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and waited for the pain to subside. Frankie was shouting at me, demanding what was wrong. But I couldn't hear her anymore. Her shouts turned into distant echoes. My vision clouded. I fainted._

'You've gotten good at this Cel' Jeremy frowned. We were having a racing tournament on his Xbox, just like we always used to on a Sunday.

'Good but not good enough' I over exaggerated a sigh when his car speeded over the finish line first.

'What happened to staying at your girlfriends for the weekend?' I asked and we went into the kitchen.

'I missed you, duh' Jeremy exclaimed in a southern accent, making me laugh and choke on my can of soda. It was like old times. When me and Jer would mess around like fools in the kitchen – usually drawing moustaches and beards on our faces using whipped cream – whilst Gray, Miranda, Elena and Jenna sat watching Oprah like a bunch of oldies in the living room.

'Where'd all your hair go?' I made a show of pretending to wipe away tears; his chin length hair had been chopped, now short and stylish.

'Ugh, don't even go there! It was a disaster' He laughed. I swear his laugh was contagious. We both erupted into fits of giggles. Not just laughing from that moment, but from everything.

Damon POV:

'Hey, Stefan! Our fridge is empty' I called, like a child to his mother after dropping an ice-cream. I slammed it shut and started up the stairs. The house was quiet, eerie and cold. Stefan must have taken Elena out for dinner. Scanning the room for him I poured myself a glass of bourbon from the cabinet. Nearly spilling it all over the carpet when I heard 'You really should pay more attention on who comes in your house'. Turning to see Katherine; lounging on the couch wearing a skimpy red dress.

'Get out'.

Her plumb lips pouted. Before I could register her movements she was stood in front of me, resting a hand on my chest. 'I suggest you start being a little nicer to me Damon, otherwise... your new plaything won't look so pretty'.

'You jealous?' I couldn't help my smirk. Grabbing her wrist I snapped it like a twig. She yelped in pain and pulled away, popping it back into its socket with a crack.

'Now, get out'.

Katherine POV:

'I'm home' I announced and went into the living room. I'd quickly changed into some typical Elena attire that I borrowed from her room. Jeremy and Damon's new girl sat on the floor in front of the TV, a bowl of popcorn in front of them, watching some old comedy film by the looks of it. Her tiny face lit up with a grin when she saw me 'Elena! Come and join us, it's one of your favourites'.

'Sure, I'm just gonna get a drink first'. I rushed into the kitchen, looking through the drawers for something handy. Cooing 'Oooh' when I fount the perfect knife. It was only small, but it fit in the pocket of my jeans perfectly, and would serve well for what I had in store later.


	5. Chapter Five

**Yet again, I do not own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own my OC Celeste and any others that are not on the show.**

**Thanks for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Five

Celeste POV:

The three of us were crying from laughter as the film credits rolled. It felt so good to laugh like this. Popcorn littered the carpet and stuck on our clothes. Jeremy's face had turned red from lack of oxygen, making us laugh even harder. Eventually we calmed down; I collected the popcorn bowls and took them into the kitchen. I loaded the dishwasher and turned around. Elena was leaning against the fridge with a sly smile planted on her face; I hadn't even heard her follow me.

'We'll have to make it a weekend ritual' I grinned and walked past her into the hallway.

'Aunt?' Elena said, suddenly right behind me. Did she sound different? Was her voice hoarser?

'Stay away from my Damon okay?'. I frowned and studied her. Her usual warm and kind features looked cold and distant.

'What do you mean Elena? She just continued to stare. Someone knocked on the door then; I went over and opened it to find Damon.

'I'd like to speak to Elena' He didn't look at me; his ice blue eyes were hard and glaring at the tall girl behind. What was going on?

'Hey Cel, uh, we need to clean this up before Jenna gets home' Jeremy called from the other room.

Damon POV:

I dragged her around the corner, out of sight from the house. She put up no fight, as if she enjoyed being handled this way. It made me feel sick. When we were completely surrounded by darkness I flung her against a wall. Katherine didn't even grunt in pain. She just stared, with a sour smile.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' I practically spat at her.

'If I can't have you, no-one can' She answered her voice monotone. This set me on edge. I let go of her.

'I waited so long for you Katherine; just to find out that you couldn't care less whether I was alive or dead. Just to get told you never loved me anyway, don't even think for a second that you can decide what I do with my life'.

'If it weren't for me, you would have rotted a long time ago'. She stood straight now, pulling something from her pocket. Too fast though, and she rammed it into my arm. It stung like hell, but I didn't give her the satisfaction of showing emotion. 'Your new girlfriend, Celeste was it? Better watch her back, the next time she sees me, will be the last time she sees anyone'.

Celeste POV:

_**Monday September 11**__**th**__**.**_

_**Something weird is going on, but I can't place what it is. Elena was acting so odd last night, I don't really want to admit it but... she scared me. After Damon spoke to her she left without even telling me where she was going. I spoke to Jenna on the phone and she said it was no big deal as she does it all the time. Reckless if you ask me, Jenna seems to have gotten so used to her antics that she doesn't even question them anymore. It's something to do with Stefan and Damon, I know that much. I really need to know fully what's going on, before I go crazy. **_

I got dressed into a floor length black strapless dress and a big pair of heels; they made me look much taller and the dress hugged my body firmly on the chest and waist, but flowing out after the knees. Carol Lockwood has invited me to some sort of Founders Council meeting. I'd told her politely that I was Sommers not a Gilbert. But she still insisted that I go.

'You look pretty Cel' Jenna swooned. She was running her hands through my long hair that I decided to leave down.

'Thanks' I smiled.

At the Lockwood mansion I only noticed a few people; I was greeted by many and had a brief conversation with Sheriff Forbes. The heels gave me more of an advantage when I walked around, I was able to actually see what I was doing instead of getting trampled on.

'Celeste I'm glad you came' Carol caught me by the arm and shook my hand. I smiled. 'I want you to join the Council, we have problems in this town at the moment, and we need all the help we can get to ensure we get rid of it'.

I scrunched up my face 'Like what?'

'Vampires are real' Her face was stern but friendly, I stood there dumbstruck, not sure what to think or say. 'They're real and they're in Mystic Falls. It sounds crazy I know, but would you at least consider joining and to stay until the end? Please?' Her eyes were deep, a sign of clear desperation on her face. I was so confused. It was too much to handle. I nodded and agreed to stay. Carol handed me an old fashioned necklace, it was on a black chain and held a locket. Without a word I placed it around my neck.

'It contains a wild herb called vervain, it repels vampires from being able to mind compel you'. I was still utterly confused but said nothing and agreed to keep the secret.

'Ladies and gentlemen, us fellow Council members'. I turned with a frown. Damon? He stood at the head of the room, waiting for the chatter to die down, with a smile on his face. Everyone gathered around him, I made sure that he didn't see me; that I blended with the back of the crowd. 'I want to thank you all for ensuring our towns safety from vampires, I'm quite sure at the present moment that there are no others here. So just um...' Damon's azure eyes widened at the sight of me. I murmured 'Excuse me' multiple times, I needed some air. Outside the weather was yet again, glum and dull, but it wasn't cold. I held my head in my hands. It was pounding. After a second I felt his warm hands prising off my cold ones from my face. The heels I wore made me reach to his nose, so I could easily look him in the eyes.

'What's going on Damon?'.

'What do you mean?'.

I sighed and pulled away from him 'Vampires are real? It was a question that came out sounding like a fact, which is exactly what it was 'I heard stories about them when I was a child, I never though they could actually be true'.

Damon POV:

She had to ability to make me care. Not many people could achieve that nowadays. Her brows crinkled and her eyes were wet, I had to tell her.

'I like you Celeste, I can't say that about many people, but I need to know how you feel'.

'A weekend, that's how long I've known you. I...' She paused and looked me dead in the eyes 'I don't get close to people Damon, not anymore. I built a wall after my sisters death, I don't want to regret letting anyone back in. But I can make an exception'.

'I can see if there's something for you to change into if you'd like?' I offered.

'No it's okay, since I don't plan on staying all day' She shown no emotion. I'd begun to notice that she hides under a mask an awful lot; I was determined to slowly pry it away. I fixed her a drink and passed it to her, our hands brushed in the process, causing me to flinch; just like the first time.

'Is Elena still staying here?' She asked.

'I think her and Stefan are taking a week off from school and staying at the lake house'.

She took a long pull of bourbon and walked over. Her body looked fantastic in that dress, she came and stood a few centimetres away from me, her golden eyes distant and cold. She was too close, her body heat emanating and her breath caressing over my skin. I was completely lost in he eyes that I slipped, not realising that my pupils were dilated, my fangs threatening to explode and pierce the delicate skin on her neck.

'No' It came out as a whisper. This made my snap out of it, and my eyes to turn back to their usual blue, but my gums were still throbbing from the pressure. Celeste didn't back away, didn't scream. She knew.

'I'm not going to hurt you'.

'I know' She laughed a sour, sickening and sarcastic sound 'Having known that vampires are real for about an hour, who'd have thought I'd have feelings for one?' Her fingers trailed under my eyes, leaving a tingling sensation when she dropped them to her sides 'The allure of an angel, the face of a demon' She mumbled.

'You're not afraid of me?' I squinted my eyes and moved forward, our chests touching, her heart racing. I had her tight against me, leaning on the refrigerator.

'Should I be?'.

'Yes you should, but I don't want you to be'.


	6. Chapter Six

**A.N – If there are any common mistakes in my writing please let me know and I'll fix it. I really appreciate the reviews because they make me want to write more often, so thanks. I'll probably update again next weekend **

**Yet again, I do not own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own my O.C Celeste and any others I created that are not on the show.**

Six

**Celeste POV:**

Damon had told me an awful lot; asking me now and again whether he should stop, and take away all that I knew. Stubbornly, I refused. I had to know to be able to understand. He'd opened up about everything... almost. He spoke briefly about a woman called Katherine, that she was dear to him when he was young, that she changed him into a vampire. I asked if he had loved her, but all I got in response was the most devastatingly sad face, so I left it there. I learned that it was Katherine who had warned me to stay away from Damon; she was in the house, charade-ing as Elena.

'It's not safe in your house Celeste; I want you to stay here'. I reluctantly agreed, so he drove me to fetch a bag of clothes and necessities. Whilst I was packing I changed out of the uncomfortable tight dress, into casual grey jeans and a blue vest. On the way back to the boarding house I noticed his eyes raking over my choice in clothing.

'I prefer the heels and skin tightness' He dragged out the hiss, making me smile sarcastically.

'Oh yeah? I'll remember that' Damon's eyes brightened at that.

The warm water was like heaven on my body, it cleared my head, making me almost forget for a second about the information I'd gained. It was late now, Damon and I had spent the whole afternoon talking and getting to know each other better. It made me trust him, more than I'd ever trusted anyone before in my life. I got out and began changing, just deciding to put on a vest tee over my underwear as it was too warm to wear pyjamas. I opened the big window in the bathroom, enjoying the cold air as it rushed in. I gasped, feeling hard hands cover my mouth.

'Make a noise and I'll kill you'.

Oh no.

I side glanced into the mirror, much to my distaste, there was Katherine. She removed me hands and went over to the sink, turning on the taps... so Damon wouldn't hear.

'What do you want?' I kept my voice low; I had no other choice.

'You dead and I plan on doing that slowly and quietly'. I bit my lip but stood my ground 'Didn't I tell you to stay away from Damon?' Katherine frowned and pushed me against the wall. Her fingernails dug into my shoulders, causing me to hiss from the sting.

'Eugh, I ruined my nails' She inspected them when she pulled away. My shoulders had begun bleeding slightly, making Katherine's fangs protrude when she smiled at me.

'You know what? I think short hair would suit you better' She'd taken my hair in her hands, holding it like a loose pony tail. I tried unsuccessfully to push her away, throwing weak shoves at her stomach. Katherine rolled her eyes and with her left hand, pulled at the pony tail with such force, I fell to my knees. He laughter was spooky and venomous, I looked up; there in her hand she held a long clump of my hair. Reflectively my hand shot up to me head. Anger coursed through me, as she continued to laugh. As fast as I could manage, I bolted up and grabbed the door handle. Too late. She yanked me back, I screamed. Katherine growled and stabbed her fangs into the flesh at my neck. Blood trickled down my top and droplets fell on the tiles. A second later I saw Damon burst through the door, ripping it off the hinge. But my sight began getting fuzzier, and my head felt lighter, until I could feel nothing.

**Damon POV:**

I pummelled though the door like a stampede, too late though, to see Katherine jump out of the window and Celeste to fall to the floor. No.

'Celeste!' I shouted and slid down next to her. I had to heal her; otherwise... it was too horrible to think. I bit into my wrist and pressed it to her small lips, forcing her to drink the blood. When I thought she'd had enough I picked her up and carried her into the spare bedroom.

'Damon?' Celeste's smooth voice whispered, knocking me out of the trance I'd entered. She sat up in the bed and her hand went straight to the delicate skin at her neck, where Katherine had bit her, only to find it healed and clean. Whilst she was unconscious I had gently cleanses away the mess. I could see her confusion, she could see my anger. Celeste put her hand in mine, I said nothing. Afraid that I'd loose it. I felt sick to look at her, to see where Katherine had hurt her. Her beautiful silver hair was uneven, and the ends that now fell to her shoulders were jagged.

'What happened then will not happen again, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Celeste'.

'Is this going to work?'.

'Huh?'.

'Us' She untangled her hand from mine and fidgeted with her hair 'Are we going to work? I know that there is always going to be danger, one can only hope that it'll be okay...' I cut her off and said 'One can promise'.

**Celeste POV:**

'Stop looking at me like that' Jenna's eyes were practically buzzing out of her head. I'd met up with her at the grill after getting my hair cut; I'd needed to do something with it, messy and uneven, it had had to be fixed.

'You've always had long hair. What made you cut it?'.

'Boredom' I lied. It's not like I could tell her that I had my hair ripped out by a psychotic vampire. Jenna rolled her eyes and shook her head. Damon had been adamant to go out without him, but I'd managed to convince him. There was no way I'd be a prisoner, even if it was for the best.

'Is something wrong?' Jenna was frowning with concern.

'What? No of course not'.

'Is Damon looking after you?' she had leaned forward, studying me like a hawk. Jenna knew she could do this; she could be able to see right through me, ever since we were kids.

'Yeah, why?' I cracked my knuckles under the table – a bad habit I'd never been able to kick.

'I don't trust him. He's... uh, not lucky in the women department. I just don't want him to hurt you Cel'.

'Don't worry Jenna; I can handle it'. I could tell that Jenna wasn't satisfied with my reply, but she'd dropped the ''Damon'' talk for now.

Behind me I could hear a couples voices, distinctively louder than all the rest.

I knew those voices.

No. Oh god no.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Ohai, so I feel like this chapter is rushed, sorry about that, but I wanted the characters Alex&Frankie to come to town. After I wrote that part I got writers block and decided to just put in a sweet little scene between Damon&Celeste. **

**Let me know if you have any ideas on what could happen whilst they are here, thanks for your reviews! :D **

**Yet again I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own my OC Celeste and any others that weren't included on the show. **

Seven

**Celeste POV:**

I turned, not wanting to see what I was going to.

'You're kidding me' I mumbled under my breath and looked back at Jenna. Her eyebrows crushed together in confusion. 'I uh, need to go'. Without wasting time hearing her reply I hooked my satchel over my shoulder and stalked off. Sure enough, it was them, all tanned and hyper, standing near the entrance. I blanked, nailed to the ground. Even a new haircut wouldn't stop them recognising me, their bright eyes found mine, one face carrying a cheery grin, the other sly and sickly. Their bodies bounded through the Grill to stand before me.

'Oh my goodness! I've missed you!' Frankie caught me in an embrace I didn't return. Her blonde hair now shaggy and outgrown, if it weren't for her Victoria's Secret body she might have been mistaken for a pretty guy.

'What are you doing in Mystic Falls?' It came out sounding meaner than I'd intended. But the harshness did not faze her; she didn't even seem to notice.

'After graduation you left without a goodbye, I mean what the hell?' She pouted and crossed her arms over her well-developed chest. When I didn't answer she continued 'Humph well, we just sort of decided to drop by for a few days, before we go house hunting in Georgia. Oh yeah that reminds me, me and Alex are engaged!' She squealed.

How diabolical. As if the moment couldn't get any worse. 'Congratulations' I replied sourly. _Kill me now. _

'You know what? I'm gonna get us some drinks, think it's time we catch up' Frankie skipped off, weaving her way through to the bar like a ballerina.

'I've missed that face of yours Cel, so pretty. It's a shame you left, I've had to settle for second best'.

'Don't even go there Alex'.

'Aw come on, don't be like that' He moved closer. His body like a professional wrestler, dangerous and stealthy. I hated feeling scared. I would gladly have chosen to get tortured by a vampire than be anywhere near him.

'Engagement means nothing to you then? Just hitting on your fiancée's friend? Nice one' I grumbled sarcastically.

'You used to be a lot more willing than this Celeste'.

I slammed one small pale hand into his chest, catching him off guard for a second, and causing a few people near to stop and gawk.

'Fuck off and get lost, you have officially lost my patience'. I tried my best at a hard shove as I went past him, obviously failing. But still, it made me feel better.

**Damon POV:**

Celeste was pissed; I could practically feel her compressed anger when she came into the room. I sat up in my bed and tossed the book I was reading into the corner, making her cock an eyebrow.

'What's gotten you all rattled and sexy?'.

She sighed and came to perch on the edge of the massive bed. Like a magnet I moved behind her and rested my head on her neck. 'Ex boyfriend and best friend decided to show their faces' her voice brimmed with roughness 'I... I can't face them' then broke down into a soft murmur. Celeste had told me about them, briefly, and from the description I already disliked them.

'I killed my brother's best friend; want me to deal with yours?'.

She smiled sadly and melted into my arms. 'Frankie, I can handle, its just Alex. Jerk with a capital J. He even tried it on with me, when they'd announced an engagement!' Celeste bit back hysterical laughter. Something flicked inside of me; Jealousy.

'I dread to think of anyone else touching you' I whispered and pulled her fully onto the bed with myself leaning over her, propped up on an elbow.

'Let's just change the subject, kay?' She smiled lazily, her eyes closed. _Open invitation! _My mind screamed. As if by magic my lips fell on hers, soft and warm. And right.

Everything was pure bliss. I awoke to Celeste's small and gorgeous body cradled in mine. The sun streamed through a gap in the curtains, I saw her perfectly, every line, every detail; as if she could feel my eyes on her, her golden eyes fluttered open to stare at my own. Blood rushed to her cheeks, making her even more beautiful.

'Morning' I smirked. She replied with a quick peck on the lips, before sliding away from me. Yesterdays antics had been fantastic, I'd spent all day with her, in my bed, making all her worries waste away, if only for a short while. Celeste stretched and stood up, her pale skin shining slightly from the light, I felt so god damn lucky. Reluctantly, I pulled myself up and wrapped my arms around her waist, she stiffened and I frowned, turning her around in my arms so she would face me. _Oh my god. _I stifled a gasp at what I saw. Large scars encircled her stomach, some pale pink, some even whiter than her white skin. I looked up; she had closed her eyes, little tears escaping.

_I understand now. This was her comfort mechanism, her way of coping. My heart stung to know that at one point, this had been her only escape, her only release. _

'I need some air' Celeste whispered and attempted to break free from my grasp.

'Don't hide from me. You don't have to be afraid of what I might say; you're beautiful' I softly but firmly stated. She opened her eyes again, they were dilated and damp.

'Damon. Nobody else knows about this, asides from Frankie, I'd like it to be kept between the two of us'.

'Of course'.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A.N – Ohai guys, I just want to say thanks for your reviews; they make me want to write more of this story. I really appreciate them, so keep em' coming! :D I hope you like this chapter, and please, let me know what you'd like to happen next, because I'm having severe writers block! **

**Yet again, I do not own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own my O.C Celeste and any other characters that weren't included on the show.**

Eight.

**Celeste POV: **

_**September 30**__**th**__** 6:04PM,**_

_**I've neglected you. Sorry. So much has happened since the last time I wrote in here. I've read over the last short entry, and it seems odd that a few weeks ago, I was so lost. But I don't think I've fount myself yet either. **_

_**I keep asking my mind the same questions.**_

_**Do I care about him?**_

_**What's going to happen?**_

_**The more I think, the more I loose. I can never come up with any solution; I've been trying to avoid leaving Damon's house as often as possible, which isn't helping. I feel like I'm trapped, I don't know what to do, or what to feel. I wonder what Miranda would say if sh- **_

'Jenna's just been on the phone; having a little get-together at the house. Thought it might be fun; you could get dressed up...' Damon was smiling slyly when he plopped down on the opposite couch. Shutting the diary I swiftly got up and headed for the stairs, knowing that his eyes were following my every movement. I went straight to my suitcase that had been moved into Damon's room, tucking my diary in it and ruffling through the remnants to decide what to wear. A half hour later I was ready and trailing down the stairs. The outfit I'd chosen was pretty plain asides from the patterned lace tights. The black dress falling just above the knee and ankle heeled boots.

'You're looking delightfully yummy' Damon whispered in my ear when I was down. I giggled and went out to the car.

I went around the table, filling the glasses with wine and making sure everything was perfect; I'd always been a control freak when it came to things like this. Jenna's Spaghetti smelt delicious as it radiated out from the kitchen. Damon was helping cook it with her whilst Stefan, Elena, and Alaric whom I'd met earlier, sat talking in the living area. The doorbell rang just as I finished setting the table; I looked over to see Jenna point to it 'Could you get that? It'll be your friends'. I froze and saw Damon tense; I nodded and made my small frame move through the house. I gulped and slowly opened the door. With cheesy grins, Frankie and the devil walked in, he swerved past into the kitchen, as if he'd lived there all his life.

'Hey Cel, I'm pretty pissed that you belted from us last week' Frankie cocked a light blonde eyebrow and shifted the weight on her legs.

'I had stuff to deal with... it was urgent, sorry' I lied through my teeth and guided her in. _Just a few hours. _I told myself. _That's how long I'll have to keep up this fake facade. _

Dinner was awkward. The seven of us sat in silence for most of the time; Damon looked like he was ready to murder Alex whenever he opened his mouth to speak. Small nonchalant conversations flowed, Frankie asked what I'd been up to since I came here, I replied as honestly as I could for the most of it. The devil was set directly across from me, I knew I was acting childish towards him, but just the though of him made my body shiver and flinch. Still, Elena and Jenna seemed to like him. Damon wasn't even bothering to pretend he was eating the spaghetti; he just twisted it around on the fork again and again. When everyone had finished eating I offered to clean the plates whilst they all chatted in the living room. I turned on the tap, almost purring when I felt Damon behind me, tucking my hair behind my ear and throwing kisses on my neck. I sighed and leaned back into him, I'd become so exhausted from faking everything.

'I didn't think you went for the dark guys Cel' I heard _his _voice float into the room. Damon growled quietly and pulled away.

'I think you better stay away before I do anything I might regret' His voice was cool and venomous. I cracked my fingers from frustration and turned. Alex's dull brown eyes squinting at us both, his short spiky sandy brown hair making him look much older than he actually was.

'If you hadn't already noticed Alex, I want absolutely nothing to do with you. Just accept that and move on, Frankie was, or still is, my best friend, and I do not appreciate you using her, like you used me'.

He barked a laugh and moved forward, acting on instinct; Damon came before him and pushed him away. Surprised by his strength, Alex stumbled back, he attempted, with all his strength, to punch Damon in the jaw. He failed, obviously, and Damon shoved his arm away and punched him in the eye, causing Alex to scream throw weak passes at him, I could already see his eye swelling. Damon pushed him to the ground and I heard a bone crack, his shoulder maybe? So I rushed in front of him and put a hand on his chest. Stefan ran in, hearing the ruckus, and helped Alex to his feet.

'Get him out of here Celeste, before he kills him' He shouted to me. I nodded, grabbed Damon's hand and towed him out of the house.

**Elena POV:**

I watched in silence as Stefan erased Frankie and Alex's memory of the night's events. He'd told them that he'd gotten into a fight at the bar, that they'd both briefly seen Celeste, and that they should leave and never come back. Every time I witnessed, or fount out about a vampire erasing a human's memory, I felt bad. Memories aren't meant to be forgotten, no matter how awful or heartbreaking they are. Memories shape you as a person, if, one day, I find out that my memories had been erased, I'd never be able to forgive the person responsible. Not even if it was Stefan, but of course, he would never do that to me. I asked Stefan to make Jenna forget of what had happened, as much as I hated it, it was better for her. Alaric just sat and watched too, not particularly enjoying the sight of his girlfriend having to forget, what could have been a peaceful evening. When he had finished, Stefan ushered them both out of the door.

'Wow, I don't even know where the night went, I'm gonna go to bed. See you up there Ric?' Jenna smiled tiredly and trailed up the stairs.

'Alaric, could you do me a favour?' I asked him kindly.

'Yeah sure'.

'Take Jenna away for a little while, even though she has no idea, you both need a break' I managed a small smile as he agreed and followed up the stairs.

I went over to Stefan and wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing in his heavenly scent.

'I'm sorry, that yet another night was ruined by brother'.

**Damon POV: **

I studied her from the opposite end in the bathtub, her slender small and pale figure, big golden eyes, and newly cut shoulder length silver hair. Our legs brushing against each other in the hot water. Bubbles rose over her chest, leaving my eyes to waver on her neck, and mind to wander. Blue veins struck out from translucent skin, making my mouth water.

'What happened yesterday, and with Katherine –' I began, but she cut me off and moved forward in the water, basically sitting on my lap, so I had no choice but to look into her faraway eyes 'Won't happen again, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Celeste' She quoted from having heard me already say it.

'Damon, I haven't even been thinking about what's happened'. I traced my fingers through her hair with such care, as if not to break her.

'Where has that mind of yours been then?' I quietly implored.

'You love me? I know that now...'.

'But you can't seem to return the gesture' I offered, and my hand moved down to the base of her throat.

She laughed, a little, pained, chocked sound 'You know how I feel, I'm afraid of caring too much, and we'll both end up getting hurt. I can't take any more emotional pain'.

'I've never had such strong feelings about a person before you Cel. Believe me when I say this; I want to be with you, and as long as we both feel the same way, nobody can stop us' My face went stern, so my words could plant themselves into her. She bit her lip and climbed out of the bath, even the slightest distance sent my body into a tingling frenzy. A sly smile crept on her face that lit up her eyes; she was too beautiful to look at. That body... god damnit!

'You know... you looked hot when you beat the shit out of Alex' Celeste wrapped a tiny towel around herself, hiding the scars that encircled her tiny waist.

'I didn't know you were kinky like that'.


	9. AN

**AN ~ Hey guys, I'm really sorry to disappoint those who read this story but I've had major writers block for this for a few weeks now. I'm struggling to find some kind of plot that would work for this; I'm trying my best because I love the characters I've created. I can't promise that there will be an update for another few weeks yet because I want to make sure that when I do find an idea for this, that it will be good and interesting. **

**If you're interested, please check out my other story I started not so long ago called **_Now we've got a big, big mess on our hands tonight _**It's a story about two vampires that are twins.**

**Thank you **


End file.
